


[PODFIC] A Field Guide to Dragons of the Circumpolar Arctic (excerpts), by Sholio

by Thimblerig



Category: Original Work
Genre: Documentation, Dragons, Fake Science, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, gathered at great inconvenience and risk to bodily integrity of the podficcer, oh my chillblains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: As compiled from the research of Janet Fletcher, PhD in Biological Sciences from the University of Alaska, later department head of the University of Alberta's Draconology Department, the first of its kind.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[PODFIC] A Field Guide to Dragons of the Circumpolar Arctic (excerpts), by Sholio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts), [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Field Guide to Dragons of the Circumpolar Arctic (excerpts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986652) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



_**** _

_**Introduction**  
  
The field guide that follows is compiled largely from 50 years of field notes made by Dr. Fletcher and her students. Prior to Dr. Fletcher's initial research in Alaska in the 1960s, Arctic dragons were almost completely unstudied, and were in fact believed by most of the scientific community not to exist; it was thought that dragons were unable to survive outside the tropics. They were, of course, known to the local indigenous population, and are attested in anthropological accounts going back over a hundred years, but were believed to be mythological. The well-known tendency of dragons to disintegrate upon death contributed to this, as they must be observed alive in order to be studied...._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qt38g8Ejrs1C6tKNNuvG_8pm2lu0UM7q/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 13:55  
Size: 12.76MB

**Author's Note:**

> Don't fret about the sound recordings. Really. What's a frostbitten toe between friends? (The prism dragons were a m a z i n g...)
> 
> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: art from original text
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> (minor reverb effects added)
> 
> Wind:  
> “Wind2.aif” by - https://freesound.org/people/pushtobreak/sounds/17756/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)
> 
> D. Prisma and D. Canadensis  
> “Moose_Elk.mp3” by - https://freesound.org/people/gleith/sounds/486554/ (CC0)
> 
> D. Lagopus:  
> “Fox, Vocal Cry, Distant, 01.wav” by InspectorJ - https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/485009/ (CC BY 3.0) 
> 
> D. Arcticus:  
> “Guineapig” by RICHERlandTV - https://freesound.org/people/RICHERlandTV/sounds/435748/ (CC0)
> 
> D. Maritimus:  
> “orcas (killer whales)” by MBARI_MARS - https://freesound.org/people/MBARI_MARS/sounds/458854/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)


End file.
